


Natasha's Secret

by SFtoFBI



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFtoFBI/pseuds/SFtoFBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a big secret, but for some reason she can't keep any secrets from Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a prequel of sorts to my other story Christmas Secrets but instead turned out much happier. In my little universe Clint and Natasha are completely different people when it's just them. Natasha is in fact a very bubbly person when it's her and Clint but when she's around everyone else she puts her Black Widow facade in place.

She stared at the white stick chanting ever so lightly, “Please let it say what I think it’s going to say.” She felt her heart rising in her chest as the second pink line started to appear. She let out a scream, one that Clint would laugh at but the others would look at her as if her head had fallen off. She tended to be very reserved around the others, but with Clint she could be herself. She could be the girl that she was always supposed to be with him. “Oh I totally need to bake something!” She was giddy with excitement. How as she going to tell him? She would probably pretend nothing was going on with her until she could tell him on Christmas, which was a week away. “J, not one word of this to Clint or the others.”   
“Yes, ma’am.” She could always count on the AI to keep her secrets. She went to the closet to find her wrapping supplies. She picked the perfect box, one that had probably held a bracelet from the shape of it and wrapped it with as much care as she could. Clint had been summoned to Fury’s office, probably because of the lack of paperwork from his last mission. If that was the case she still had as least thirty minutes before he would be back. She knew that that would be enough time to start her favorite dessert, Baklava.

When Clint walked in he could hear her singing along with the radio. “Honey, I’m home.” That simple phrase had started out as a joke when they had first gotten together but now it was routine. It was a way to let the other know that they weren’t in any trouble. He wondered slowly down the hall checking over the mail that he had picked up. He rounded the corner, glanced up at her and then stopped completely. “Nat, what are you wearing?”  
She grinned at him. “What you don’t like them?” She looked down at the new PJ pants that she had bought when she had gone out earlier. “I thought you would like them so much that I actually bought them in your size, but they’re so soft that I couldn’t resist wearing them!” She ran a hand down the leg of the pants in demonstration. “Besides isn’t this the official logo now?”  
He stared at her for moment longer before stepping closer and running his hand down the path that hers had traveled. “They are soft, but seriously Nat, Avenger pants?”   
She let out a giggle. “Yeah, I thought it would be fun, and like I said they are so soft.” She turned back to what she was doing.   
He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder watching her movements. “Whatcha doin?” He had a pretty good idea what was going on but didn’t want to get to excited.  
“Making Baklava.” She turned her head where she could kiss his cheek. “I felt like baking today.”   
He started grinning. The last time she made Baklava she had agreed to marry him. “So what’s the good news?” Natasha actually jumped at his question.  
“No good news, just felt like having Baklava.” Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Why couldn’t she hide anything from him? Why had she made Baklava of all things? He shot her a look that clearly said he didn’t believe her.  
“Really? Come on Nat, I know you. Something’s going on. Something good and I want in on it.” He let go of her and poured himself a glass of tea and leaned against the sink.  
She put her head down trying to analyze a way out this situation. There really wasn’t one that didn’t involve her hurting him in some way and she really didn’t want to do that. “Well I was thinking we should tell the others about us.”  
He watched her for a minute longer. “I kind of like watching Tony trying to figure it out.”  
She let out a sigh and went to the tree retrieving the package she had so carefully wrapped that morning. “This is your only Christmas present.”  
“Aww Nat you shouldn’t have.” Clint fained surprise.  
“Don’t be a jerk,” she playfully bumped into his shoulder. “Go on. Open it.”  
She watched as he gently tore open the paper. He looked at the box and up at her, almost as if he had an idea of what was inside. He swallowed visibly and opened the box. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up at her. “Natasha.” He looked down again. “Is this what I think it is?” She noted that his hands had started trembling. The famous Hawkeye, who never missed a shot, who probably had the steadiest hands in the world, was trembling.   
She wrapped her small fingers gently around his wrist, reveling in the strong steady rhythm she felt there. “Yes.” He looked up at her with a mixed expression. One of fear and wonderment. She had seen that same expression a time or two during mission together. Usually when they had come out of a bad ordeal. He moved so quick she was actually startled by his bone crushing hug.   
“This is the best gift in the world Tasha!” He loosened his grip and kissed her. He did his best to put everything that he was feeling into this kiss because there would be no way to describe it at all. He was terrified but ecstatic all at the same time. He couldn’t wait for a time when her belly would be swollen with his child. He suddenly couldn’t wait to tell the others about them, about how things really were.


	2. Valentine's Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this little piece just wouldn’t leave me alone. I want to continue this but I’m feeling like I need some help. So if anyone is interested in collaboration with this please send me an email. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please let me know what you think of this new part. Also I’m putting Natasha at about 11 weeks, which means she found out when she was about three weeks pregnant. Believe it or not you can find out that early, I did. It just makes the pregnancy last forever!

Thankfully over the last two and a half months nothing disastrous had happened. There was no need to explain quickly to the team why Natasha couldn’t go fight whatever was destroying whatever place at the time. They actually hadn’t told the team anything. They had taken to wearing their wedding bands, which either went entirely unnoticed or was not spoken about. They weren’t really sure which, and didn’t really care that much. They had decided shortly after Natasha’s first ob appointment that they would let nature take its course so to speak, and if someone asked about the rings they would be honest about it but wouldn’t be forthcoming with the information. Not until it was obvious that Natasha was pregnant. Clint was certain that Tony would notice right away but the man seemed oblivious to the rings. Natasha was certain that they would have to hit everyone but Bruce over the head to even get them to notice.

 

It just so happened that on Valentine’s Day, a day which Natasha always went overboard with, that she was struck with the dreaded morning sickness. She had been pretty lucky so far and was only worn out a bit easier than usual. For some reason today was going to be different. “Clint.” She closed her eyes tight and felt around on the bed for him. “Clint.” She knew he couldn’t hear her but still made her feel better to call out to him, when her hand found her target she shook him.

 

She felt his muscles tense for the instant it took him to realize where he was. She waited the minute for him to put his aids in. “You okay?” He turned to look at her. 

 

“No. Your child is making their presence known today.” She took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly let it out. She heard him let out a low chuckle as he got out of bed. She continued breathing until the bed dipped beside her and heard the cracker package rustle.

 

“Here.” He handed her a cracker. “The doctor said that you should keep something on your stomach.”

 

“I was there for that too.” She blindly accepted the cracker and started to nibble on it. “I do not recall, however, him mentioning to eat crackers.” She was starting to feel a bit better. Maybe she was only hungry.

 

“That’s because,” Clint paused, slightly embarrassed to go on, “He didn’t. I read it in a baby book that I bought the other day.”

 

She smirked and cracked an eye open to look at him. “You bought a baby book?” She had tossed around the idea of buying a book but decided that between her and Clint they knew what not to do, so did they really need fifteen different books telling them fifteen different things? 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to look anywhere but at her. “Umm…yeah. Yeah I did.” He grinned that stupid grin that always melted her heart. It was definitely a contributing factor to her current condition. “Are you feeling better?”

 

She opened the other eye at that. “Yes, but I’m starving! Let’s go fix breakfast.” She slowly sat up and swung her feet to the floor. She walked over to the closet to find something more appropriate to wear around Steve. She thought he might have a cow seeing her in booty shorts and a tank top with no bra. She was at that point in her pregnancy that all women hate. She wasn’t quite far enough along to have a bump but she was far enough along that none of her clothes fit exactly right anymore. Her once toned belly was going soft around the edges despite her small weight gain. She rifled through her drawers finding only stuff that was tight when she wasn’t pregnant, but now would probably cut off some pretty important blood flow. “Clint,” she started to whine, “none of my cloths fit anymore!” She couldn’t explain why that wanted to make her cry. She just wasn’t someone that was ready for the dreaded spandex of maternity clothes.

 

“Ah, babe, that’s okay.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “You needed some new cloths anyway.” He wasn’t sure which way to go with this. Should he suggest that she go buy maternity clothes or should he just keep his mouth shut?

 

She turned in his arms with her pouty face on. “But I have nothing to wear to get food.”

 

He sighed internally at this, relief washing over him. He could fix this problem. It would probably out them but he didn’t care as long as he could avoid a crying Natasha. He kissed her pouty lips and stepped to his side of the closet. He grabbed his favorite pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and handed them to her.

 

“This still doesn’t fix anything,” she said giving him a small smile. “I’m just hungry.” 

 

He grinned and nodded. “Well maybe it’s time to do a little shopping.” Half joking he threw his arms up to protect his head from the blows he was sure she would be unleashing on him. Only she wasn’t. He peeked out of his arms just in time to see the silent tears run down her cheeks. Well, there was his answer. Note to self: do not mention shopping for anything ever again! 

 

“You think I’m fat don’t you! And what’s worse is you expect me to hit you for it!” She knew it was irrational. On some level she even knew that he wasn’t calling her fat and he was joking, but for the life of her she could not stop that from crying and being hurt. Maybe because she felt fat and not pregnant herself, something she was trying to hide desperately from Clint. She didn’t want him fussing over her, besides she wasn’t one of those girls that needed the reassurance that she was pretty. She knew she was pretty. 

 

A look of horror crossed his face before he, smartly, made his face blank. “Honey, look at me.” He ran his hands up her arms. When she wouldn’t look at him he gently lifted her head up with his finger. “Natasha, I do not think you are fat. You are more beautiful to me now than when we first met.” She nodded. It did feel better that he said that she was beautiful. “Ready to go get some breakfast now?”

 

“I still need to change first.” She changed quickly. She realized she really enjoyed the looseness of the sweatpants. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to get a few things a little bit bigger. 

 

They made their way to the kitchen in the common area. True they had their own kitchen but at the moment it was in desperate need of a restock. Natasha perched herself at the bar while Clint started rummaging around the kitchen.

 

Tony walked in and headed for the coffee pot. After doctoring up his cup of joe he turned and studied Natasha for a minute. “Nice outfit Romanoff.” He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to throw the nearest object at him. “something you two wanna share with the group?”

 

“Not a thing.” Natasha replied. She stared Tony down, hoping he would drop the subject. She did not want to be having this conversation right now. Not when Clint was almost done with the mouthwatering breakfast he was preparing for her.

 

“Really?” She glared at him. “Because it seems to me that you’ve put on a little weight recently.” She froze, tears welling up. Clint straightened and turned to face Natasha. Tony seemed to think the tears in Natasha’s eyes were merely a ploy because he was still giving her that stupid grin; the one that he knew drove her absolutely insane. Before Clint could reach her she grabbed the butter knife closest to her and threw it at Tony hard enough to stick into the cabinet door next to his head.

 

“I’m not fat you egotistical asshole! I’m pregnant!” The sound of Tony’s coffee mug shattering as it hit the floor was the only sound in the room. Clint grinned and set a plate of French Toast in front of her. “Ooo French Toast! How did you know?” Just like that the anger was gone. However, the shocked silence still remained. 

 

“I’m sorry could you say that again I’m not sure I heard that correctly,” Steve asked from couch in the living area. Tony was frozen in shock.

 

Clint looked at Natasha, who nodded to him while she happily ate her French Toast. “She said she’s not fat she’s pregnant.” He couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride at saying that. It was something he couldn’t explain. She was carrying his child, and while it was so simply put it pulled at his heart and made him feel like he would die from the sheer joy of it.


	3. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews and following! I will be honest this is not something that I have written out somewhere. So updates are whenever the inspiration hits me. Which is one of the reasons I am looking for someone to either take this over or to write with me. The other reason is my life is very crazy and is only going to get crazier with baseball season around the corner. So without further ado…by the way don’t own anything, please don’t sue me 

Natasha paced the apartment for what felt like the thousandth time. Clint was away on a mission and since she was riding a desk now she found she constantly worried about him. “Agent Romanoff, Miss Potts to see you.”

“Thanks Jarvis. Let in would you?” She heard the lock on the door turn in response.

“I heard about Clint being late and wanted to see how you were doing?” Pepper said as she walked in, PDA in hand.

Natasha looked at her. Was there ever a time that this woman did not work? She felt a gentle nudge low in her belly. “I’m fine.” She tried to smile but the look on Pepper’s face told her she failed miserably.

“Right, because you have no emotions at all.” Pepper looked Natasha over. She was wearing Clint’s PT shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She didn’t look like she had been sleeping much, which given that Clint had been gone for two weeks, was a tad bit worrisome. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and resumed her pacing. “Alright, fine. You win. I’m worried.” She stopped and looked out the floor to ceiling windows. “I know that you all think that I’m emotionless. I’m not.” She cradled her small belly. “Before, I was able to be there. When he got himself into trouble I was there to pull him out or stitch him up. Now I have to sit on the sidelines and wait.” She looked at Pepper then. “I honestly don’t know how you do this.”

Pepper closed the distance between them. She gently placed a hand on Natasha’s back and started to rub slow circles. “I never once thought you were emotionless. In fact, I find that the people who try to shut out their feelings are often the people who care the most.” Pepper looked at her watch and realized the time. “Oh Nat, you should get some sleep. It’s late.”

Natasha suddenly felt drained. It had been a very long two weeks. She hadn’t slept much since Clint had been gone. She just couldn’t get comfy in their big empty bed. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Thanks for stopping by.” She turned to show Pepper out.

“No, need. I know my way out. Get some rest. If you need anything, or just want someone to sit with you let me know. There are definitely times that I need to get away from Tony.” Both the women shared a small chuckle.

Natasha made her way to their bedroom. They had a king sized four poster bed. One glance at the bed that was made, complete with ten throw pillows had Natasha sighing. “Remind me, baby, that I do not like all these pillows.” She in fact was the one that insisted that they have them. She was the one that spent the extra five minutes every morning and night putting them in just the right spot. Tonight she decided to just pile them up on Clint’s side. She had tried this before and it didn’t seem to help, but maybe tonight would be different. After brushing her teeth, one last walk through of the apartment, checking her cell phone and alarm Natasha laid down.

She jerked awake sometime later. She had been having the most wonderful dream. She had dreamed that Clint had finally made it home and was slowly rubbing circles on her tummy. It was so real she could still feel it. She tensed as she realized that it was no dream. He was snuggled up behind her, with his hand resting protectively on her belly. Every now and again he would move his hand and feeling was absolutely amazing! Her skin was stretched tight, making it very sensitive to touch. She found herself willing him to move more, to just rub her full belly. She would give just about anything to stay just like this. She always felt safe with Clint but something in her had always been on watch. Not in this moment. In this moment she felt truly safe.


End file.
